phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Interview With a Platypus
Phineas and Ferb decide to find out what Perry's chatter means. However, they later find out that the Perry translator works on all animals and decide to use it to help all of the animals in Danville. Meanwhile, Candace tries to spend some time with Jeremy, but she keeps being interrupted by Suzy's poodle. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to flood the Tri-State Area, and invents a vehicle that drives on water. Read the full summary... Animal Translator Phineas_on_the_grass.jpg File:Animal translator.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are ready to translate! File:That's so cute.jpg|"That's so cute." File:Candace flirty.jpg|Candace tries to flirt with Jeremy. File:Suzy's poodle takes aim.jpg|Suzy's poodle about to pee on Candace's shoe. File:JeremyScoldingPoodle.jpg|"Hey! Bad dog!" 202a- candace vs dog.png 202a- candace vs dog 2.png 202a- candace vs dog 3.png Candace vs dog 4.png 202a- candace vs dog 5.png Jeremy's picture on Candace's cell phone.jpg 202a- suzy trained her.png 202a- bad dog.png 202a- canderemy gaming 2.png 202a- phineas with cat.png 202a- animals waiting.png 202a- evil poodle.png 202a- more animals going.png 202a- Canderemy gaming.png 202a- cats leaving.png 202a- Winded Candace.png 202a- Candace whoopdedoo.png 202a- Jeremy gaming.png 202a- Canderemy Princess.png 202a- Phineas chattering.png 202a- Watching Perry.png 202a- animals are gone.png 202a- candace and doof.png 202a- perry likes you.png 202a- candace rant 3.png 202a- candace rant 2.png 202a- candace rant 1.png 202a- wet hair candace.png 202a- joneses hamster.png 202a- mom!.png 202a- it's still here.png 202a- candace hee hee.png 202a- perry being translated.png 202a- perry says....png Everyone hears Perry.PNG|Everybody watches Perry and waits what he said. 202a- candace shocked.png File:Jeremy putting Candace's shoe on.jpg|Jeremy returns Candace's shoe. 202a- canderemy cinderella 2.png 202a- the shoe fits!.png 202a- candace fainting.png 202a- enchanted.png Isabella walking up to Phineas with a list.jpg Phineas says what's up to Isabella.jpg we're still trying to explain TV to Pinky.jpg 202a- ginger report.png File:Milly explaining to Pinky.jpg|Milly and Adyson trying to explain television to Pinky. 202a- pinky hates tv.png what exactly are we supposed to do with this information.jpg Phineas thinks of what to do with the information.jpg Bird in a tree.jpg Perfect Day It's A Perfect Day.jpg 202a- perfect day 1.png 202a- perfect day 2.png 202a- perfect day 3.png 202a- phineas tada.png 202a- phineas oil can.png 202a- perfect day 4.png 202a- perfect day 5.png 202a- perfect day 6.png 202a- perfect day 7.png 202a- perfect day 8.png 202a- perfect day 9.png 202a- perfect day 10.png 202a- perfect day 11.png 202a- perfect day 12.png BO-AT File:BO-AT.jpg 202a- saving paper.png 202a- dark lair.png 202a- carl pedal faster.png 202a- boat acronym.png 202a- bo at.png 202a- semi-aquatic perry.png Doof bo-ating.png 202a- doof vs perry.png 202a- dam opens.png 202a- m o a t.png 202a- doof with animals.png 202a- doof le gasp.png 202a- animals bo ating.png 202a- venice california.png 202a- venice italy.png 202a- danville dam.png 202a- shark cage.png File:Moat.png|Perry's action sends the floodwaters into the M. O. A. T. File:Bo_at.png|In the BO-AT in the M. O. A. T. File:Agent P trapped in a cage.jpg 202a- come here perry.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries